


the end of me/beginning of us

by fluidbeings



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidbeings/pseuds/fluidbeings
Summary: The story about two people who couldn't be anymore different, or could they? This tells the story of two women who have never found common ground outdoors, but behind them is where everything spills.





	

"Move, get out of my way! The Boss has arrived," 

Sasha states as she saunters into the room with enough gracefulness to make you cast a second look, but enough danger in her eyes telling you not to. The other superstars like Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, Natayla, Naomi, Enzo and Cass, all looked up and acknowledged her presence but said nothing about it.

This is how each day started. Sasha would walk in demanding all of the attention, and guess what, she would get it! It's like these people are under a curse. It's not like there's anything to like about her. Yeah she's got an amazing body, with beautiful abs and legs, but her beauty all goes away when you hear her voice. So demanding, but alluring. She drags you in only to show you her true self, then abandons you. But enough about her.

"If only you actually cared to think that you're old news, Sasha." Becky establishes as she walks into the room with superstars, Bayley and Carmella.

"Oh Becky, do you actually think that whatever you say to me has any affect on me? It sad that you think I care," Sasha retorts with enough bite to send Bayley running.

"I'm going after her. Good luck, Becky." Carmella says and takes off.

"Thanks, Mella" 

Now that that's over with, Sasha and Becky can scurry off to someplace private. Someplace private where they don't have to worry about the ongoing feud they have. Your see, their relationship has been difficult. Fight in public, kiss in private. It was the only thing they could do to get the rest of the roster's attention off of them. 

This fight has become old; them constantly jabbing each other with all that they've got, only to leave the other scared. This could go many different ways, theyou could end up happy and free or sad and alone. 

"Follow me, we've got business to do," Sasha demands in that tone of voice that makes Becky shiver. They haven't discussed this relationship, but it's clear what they both want. It's a good thing she can't see her though, that would be bad for both of them.

They reach the locker room. No one should be in there, they're all preparing for a match or watching one on the big screen. This gives them time, but not too much. The women have considerably short matches. Becky removes her coat from earlier and places it in her locker, Sasha tosses her BOSS glasses because they're totally old and she could easily buy another pair.

This is when it starts: the removal of clothing and the distance between them. Sasha closes the gap. Obviously, she is the Boss after all. Becky lets her. She lets her explore every inch on her body with a combination of her hands and tongue like she is a map ready to be drawn on. Sasha takes the utmost care because Becky means everything to her and she has a match later tonight. Which they both forgot.

"Sasha, Sasha. I forgot, but I have a match. We can continue this later," Becky rambles as she scrambles to get her body oriented and her clothes on. She then blows a kiss to Sasha and hopes for a good match. 

Next, she sees a brand new purple mark on her neck before she leaves. She styles her hair so that Charlotte won't tease her about it later. 

"Damn it, Sasha. We can never do this right" Becky thinks as she makes her way to the ring.


End file.
